


Twenty-seven Years

by heartheldhostage



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what might have happened if Dwight had been secretly working for the Guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-seven Years

 

Audrey was at the end of her rope. She was confused and, worse, she had exhausted all leads. Nathan and Duke were missing, and she couldn't find them. She only had another day before the Barn came for her.

There had been signs of a struggle on the Rouge. There had been signs of a struggle in the office she shared with Nathan. Security video at the dock and at the station had been tampered with so there was no clear indication of how anyone could have gotten the men away from the two safest places in town.

Sure, the Rouge wasn't like the Haven PD, but Duke had weapons hidden so that he was never far from a way to defend himself. She and Nathan were the only ones who knew it and knew that Vanessa Stanley's vision of Duke's death by the hands of a Guard member was the reason.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing and the worry for her friends from gnawing at her insides. She knew deep down that she wouldn't see them see them again for twenty-seven years, and she would have no idea who they were when she returned.

 

Duke and Nathan woke at nearly the same time. They surveyed their surroundings and, finding no way to escape, sat beside each other against a wall.

“How long do you figure?”

“Nate, don't,” Duke said quietly.

“How long?”

Duke sighed. “Maybe two days.”

“Invisible man grab you, too?”

“Yeah. Funny we got nabbed by the only Trouble we _didn't_ think to defend against,” Duke tried to grin even though he knew it wasn't funny at all.

“We're gonna lose her. She'll go into that Barn to keep us safe.”

“I know,” Duke whispered. He lowered his head to prevent Nathan from seeing the tears he refused to shed.

Nathan didn't need to see them. He knew Duke well enough to know. He held his hand out between them, palm up.

Duke took it without hesitation. They leaned against each other and grew quiet.

 

Audrey picked up the manilla envelope from her desk. The single sheet of paper inside read:

 **_Go into the Barn and they will be released._ ** **_Don't go, and your next package will contain their heads._ **

On the bottom of the paper was a crudely drawn Guard symbol. Audrey picked up the phone and called Dwight.

 

“I'm sorry, Audrey. I haven't heard anything. I don't know of anyone whose Trouble could have pulled this off,” Dwight said.

Audrey smiled sadly. “Thanks anyway, Dwight. It was worth a shot.”

“What will you do?”

“I wasn't going. I was going to stay here and fight for my life with my friends. Now? How can I not go?”

Dwight hugged her when he saw the tears fall from her eyes. “I'm truly sorry, Audrey.”

She nodded her head. “I know. Me, too.”

Audrey pulled her badge and gun from her belt and placed them on her desk before she left the station with Dwight. She was crying all the way to Kick 'Em Jenny Neck.

Several Guard members met them when they docked the small boat Dwight had brought her in. She didn't speak until they had all reached the Barn.

With her hand on the door she turned and asked, “You will let them go?”

“As soon as we know the Troubles are gone,” Jordan said. “As much as I'd love the payback, spending time in prison for killing your dickhead partner just isn't worth it.”

Audrey nodded. She opened the door and entered the Barn. It was several minutes before anything happened. Several of those present began to get anxious and spoke of entering to find out what the delay was. Then the Barn was gone.

Everyone looked around at everyone else. Jordan removed her gloves. “Anyone brave enough for a little test?”

“I am,” Dwight said. He stepped to Jordan and held his hand out even as his jaw tensed in expectation of severe pain.

Jordan ran a finger softly over Dwight's hand. It should have left him on the ground writhing in pain. It didn't. She grew braver and held his hand. He suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. The other members of the Guard began making their way back to Haven.

Dwight eased Jordan down on the ground. He heard her sigh as he reached under her shirt and cupped her breast. He kissed a trail down her throat to her chest before sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head. As he was caressing her body, he said, “Now I can finally give you the spanking you need.”

Jordan laughed, “You can try,” and pulled his head down to her breast. She moaned in pleasure as he licked one erect nipple and rubbed the other with his thumb. She reached down and began removing his pants.

When their clothing was finally thrown carelessly aside, Dwight laid himself on top of her and eased his cock inside her. He moaned at the tightness of her hot, wet pussy.

He had forgotten how long it had been for Jordan. She came quickly. Soon after that she came again. And again. And again.

 

 

Nathan gasped.

“What?” Duke asked jumping away from the wall, now on high alert.

“I can feel your hand.” Nathan squeezed Dukes fingers.

“Nate? You can feel me? That means...” Duke couldn't finish the sentence.

“That means Audrey's gone.”

Duke pulled Nathan into a hug. “I'm sorry, Nate. I'm so sorry we couldn't save her.”

Nathan pulled Duke closer and sat silently. He felt like he should be crying for Audrey, but he couldn't. He was overwhelmed by sensation. Duke's arms were strong and warm around him. His soft hair teased Nathan's cheek. Nathan turned his face into Duke's neck and the feel of Duke nearly overpowered him.

“Nate? Nathan! Are you okay?” Duke asked as he pulled back.

“Duke,” Nathan managed to gasp as he pulled him closer again.

Nathan kissed Duke's neck, just barely making contact. He reveled in the feel of Duke's responding shiver. He kissed him again, longer and closer, feeling the chills cover his own body.

Duke's arms tightened around Nathan. “Nate?”

Nathan pulled his lips from Duke's neck and kissed his mouth. They both moaned. Nathan slipped his tongue between Duke's lips and felt him shudder. He continued exploring Duke's mouth with his tongue as his hands began to explore Duke's body.

Duke suddenly pulled away. “Nate, no,” Duke said as he got up and began pacing.

Nathan grabbed Duke by the shoulders and pushed him against the nearest wall. “Why not?” he asked as his hand slowly slid to Duke's hardening cock. “You obviously want to as much as I do.” He pushed his hips against Duke.

Duke pushed Nathan away with as little force as he could and walked to the other side of the room. He was shoved face first in a corner. He struggled to move, but Nathan's body against his held him firmly in place.

“I've waited long enough, Duke. _We've_ waited long enough.” He kissed from Duke's shoulder up his neck to his ear. “In fact, we've waited twenty years _too_ long,” he said. His voice a soft rumble in Duke's ear.

He sucked Duke's earlobe as he undid his pants. He grinned at Duke's moan when he finally got his hands on the man's hard cock and began stroking, matching the rhythm of his hand with his thrusts against Duke's ass.

Nathan ran his other hand inside Duke's shirt and up his chest and began playing with his erect nipples, steadily kissing and sucking his shoulder and neck.

Duke was dizzy with pleasure and desire like nothing he'd ever felt before. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and push Nate onto the floor, pinning him under his own body. He knew he couldn't. Duke put his hands on Nathan's. He didn't pull them away, but he did stop them from moving.

“No, Nate, not now. Damn it!” he gasped and leaned his forehead against the wall hoping the cold metal would help clear his head. “Listen to me! Not like this. You're in love with Audrey, and we just lost her. I won't let you do this and then, not just regret it, but hate me for it later.”

Nathan twisted his hands from Duke's. He pulled Duke's hands behind his back and handcuffed him. “How can I hate you for it now, Duke?”

Nathan dragged Duke onto the floor. He hurriedly stripped his own clothes and straddled Duke.

Duke expected to be manhandled. Any other time just the thought of Nathan taking him that way would have had him rock hard in an instant. He was shocked when Nathan kissed him sweetly, slowly, and passionately. He couldn't stop himself from responding.

Nathan pulled both Duke's shirts over his head and pushed them down to the cuffs on his wrists. He pulled his shoes and pants off. Then he just knelt there beside Duke, staring, drinking in the sight of his naked body with his eyes.

Nathan tenderly rubbed Duke's feet. He slowly worked his way up Duke's body touching and caressing every inch of skin, lingering anywhere his touch elicited a sigh or moan from Duke.

When Nathan reached Duke's neck, he whispered, “I've wanted you for a long time, Duke.”

“Nate, stop. I want you, too, but, damn it, I don't want you to regret it after,” Duke said as he leaned his head against Nathan's.

“No regrets, Duke. No regrets,” Nathan said before he leaned down and kissed Duke again.

Both men were breathing hard when Nathan finally pulled away. “Say yes, Duke,” Nathan whispered into Duke's ear as he reached his hand down and teased the head of Duke's cock. “Say yes.”

“Nate,” Duke moaned. “I can't.”

“Yes, you can,” Nathan whispered. “Say yes, Duke.”

“I can't...I love you too much to let you do something you'll regret.”

Nathan froze. He moved completely away from Duke and stared at him.

“What did you say?”

Duke rolled to his side and worked his way to his knees. He looked Nathan in the eye and said, “You heard me right, Nathan.”

Nathan cupped Duke's cheek in his hand. “Say it again, Duke.”

“I won't let you do something you'll regret.”

“No, Duke. Say it again.”

“Nate...” Duke looked away from Nathan.

Nathan leaned in close to Duke and whispered, “Say it.”

Duke swallowed over the lump in his throat. “I love you. I love you, Nate.”

Nathan kissed him deeply. He rested his forehead against Duke's and sighed. When he finally pulled away, he got the keys from his pocket and released Duke from the cuffs.

Duke took Nathan's hand and held it.

Nathan was slumped over his own knees, staring at the wall. “You love me? I mean, I knew you wanted to fuck me, but you love me?”

“Why do you think I always pushed you away and pissed you off? I didn't want you to know unless I thought you might feel something, anything but hatred, for me, too.”

Nathan shook his head. “You jackass.”

Duke looked surprised as he asked, “Jackass? For not wanting to make you truly hate me?” He threw his hands up and leaned back against the wall.

“No, you're a jackass for not knowing the only reason you could make me so damned mad is because I love you, too.”

Duke jerked his head toward Nathan. “What?”

Nathan turned around and sat beside Duke. “You heard me right, Duke.”

Duke cupped Nathan's cheek in his hand. “Say it again, Nate,” Duke smiled.

“I love you...jackass,” Nathan grinned.

Nathan laid Duke back down on the floor. They held each other – kissing, thrusting, grinding – until both shuddered in climax, each moaning the other man's name. They stayed that way for a long while...until the chill of the metal floor began to leech their body heat. They dressed quickly and sat together, arms around each other, content to be together. They jumped to their feet when they heard the latch on the other side of the door.

 

The door to the room opened, and a tall figure leaned against the frame. “I'm sorry it had to be this way, guys. We had to make sure Audrey went into the Barn. Having her think you two were in danger was our best bet to make it happen without casualties.”

“Sasquatch? You did this? You grabbed us to force Audrey into the Barn?” Duke was shocked.

“It was the only safe way. You two would have interfered. Haven suffered when Lucy ran. That wasn't happening again. She'll be back, along with the Troubles, in twenty-seven years. I know you hate me right now, but my guess is that we'll be fighting side by side again then,” he said before turning to leave.

“You might be surprised, Sasquatch,” Duke muttered under his breath.

Nathan and Duke and walked out of the room. Nathan was surprised to find that they were on the Rouge.

“Did you know we were here the whole time?” he asked Duke.

“I know this old girl inside and out. Yeah, I knew where we were. I just didn't expect to be locked in the one damn room that doesn't have an escape hatch.”

Nathan followed Duke to the galley and watched as Duke poured them both doubles. He downed his in one swallow as soon as Duke handed it to him. Duke refilled it and sat beside him at the table.

Nathan propped his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands. Duke slid his arm around Nathan's back and squeezed his shoulder.

It hardly surprised him that Nathan turned and hugged him. Duke ran his hand around Nathan's neck and sighed as he heard Nathan moan softly in response.

“Twenty-seven years before we go through this all over again,” Duke said.

“Twenty-seven years of being happy together,” Nathan smiled.


End file.
